gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 83
Crimson Moon Report #83 - February 7, 2013 Summary: Lectoria arrives in the park to discuss events, an altar near the Landing is destroyed, and more cracks appear in the crimson moon. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL 2/8/13 Several happenings tonight to report on. Lectoria, a local seamstress, dropped by to talk and do work for people in the park. The matter of the Crimson Moon was discussed for a while, and Lectoria offered a few insights. Lornonite cultists visit her shop on occasion, and she heard them discuss the recently kidnapped seer Yuratlya, saying that she would never be found. Lectoria also reported on a rumor that Azorlok may be falling from power, something about the "three" not showing up. Suspicion amongst the adventurers is that it refers to the three Sheruvian avatars that were supposed to awake, according to the prophecy known as the Dark Requiem. Azorlok is the first, but thus far the others have not been forthcoming. Some adventurers also suspect that Azorlok may become frustrated or desperate at seeing his power slip away. It is speculated amongst adventurers that the reason why Azorlok has been unable to wake the other avatars is because he has yet to find an artifact associated with the Ur-Daemons, which may provide the power necessary. When some expressed an interest in locating the object to keep it from Azorlok, Lectoria became rather adamant that "some things should not be found by anyone." After Lectoria left, Drud, Myke and Nilandia ventured out to explore some locations that seemed interesting. They ended up at a farmhouse in Upper Trollfang, having noted that a makeshift crimson altar was found on the road not too far away. Drud had found the place before and had found an empty bucket that had contained poison in the shed. Tonight, their moving about had woken the home's residents, and a man appeared at the door, looking none too pleased about being up at that hour. Drud, Myke and Nilandia all explained their purpose for being there, and the man rather curtly said that he had no problems other than jackals and people tramping over his crops, and cultists having stolen poison from his shed to use in the blight. He left to go back to bed, and the three retreated to deal with the altar. Baskets of burning herbs surrounded the area, giving off an intoxicating vapor the cultists use to keep their victims from being able to move while they are being sacrificed. Nilandia gathered samples of these herbs for later study. Drud and Myke set on the altar itself, Myke bashing at it with mighty swings of his maul and Drud burning through it with vials of powerful acid. Nilandia joined them shortly after, summoning fire to burn the wooden parts to ash. It wasn't long before the altar lay in a smoldering ruin at their feet. Myke then reconsecrated the area to Lorminstra and Voln. A chill wind answered, scattering the remnants of the altar so that only a darkened patch of earth could testify that anything had stood there. Clouds gathered over the area and rain began to fall, though oddly only in that small area. The rain extinguished the burning herbs, which Nilandia cast to the winds. Around the world, a few more fissures were seen in the moon, cracks to allow silvery light to escape behind the crimson. It was noticed that each event that coincided with a crack appearing in the crimson moon had been driven by adventurers: the killing of Carhn, the cure for the blight, and the destruction of the altar near the Landing. With that realization, hope rose that the fight against the Lornonites could be won after all. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports